


Skyward Bound

by NeoZelda



Series: Linktober 2017 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoZelda/pseuds/NeoZelda
Summary: When Link and Zelda move into their first apartment together, Link can't get his dream out of his mind...Linktober 2017 Day 7: Skyward Bound





	Skyward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I learned my lesson attempting a full one-shot, so here's a drabble (I know, I'm still late, sorry)

_Soaring through the clouds, on an enormous red bird, the wind whipped through his hair. She was there, too,but hers was blue. Her eyes sparkled, the wind pulling her blonde hair in every direction, but she didn't seem to care. She was laughing, he was too, as they swooped through the sky._

_“Race you back!” he called to her, yelling to be heard over the wind._

_“You're on!” she laughed, leaning forward._

_They both shot forward, he honestly wasn't sure where “back” was, so he let instinct do the steering. She didn't tell him he was going the wrong way, so he figured instinct was a good driver._

_The clouds seemed to part to let them through, all he could see was the sky, and her. She had pulled ahead of him, he could hear her laughing with joy, her hair streaming behind her…_

Link pushed the dream out of his mind. He could dwell on what it meant later, but for now he had another priority. He and Zelda followed the landlord up the stairs to the 4th floor of the apartment complex that they were about to move into.

They stopped in front of 403.

“Here's your key,” the landlord told them. “Try not to lose it.” He handed said key to Zelda.

“Thank you very much,” Zelda said politely.

Link and Zelda stepped into their new home, taking a moment to turn around and look at what was there.

“It's bigger than I remember,” Link whispered.

“I can't believe this,” Zelda breathed. She turned to her boyfriend. “We're actually doing this!”

All maturity they had about their situation when they were walking up the stairs melted away, hugging each other, jumping up and down and squealing with joy.

“We got our first apartment together!” they shrieked.

“I feel like a 10 year old on Christmas,” Zelda laughed, grinning ear to ear.

Link remembered the feeling he had during his dream, soaring through the air. “I feel like I could fly!”

They walked around the apartment, familiarizing themselves with their new home. After dating for 5 years, since their senior year of high school, they were finally able to move in with each other.

“The kitchen looks nice,” Zelda commented, based on her tone of voice Link could tell that she was talking to herself.

“It's right next to the bedrooms,” he noticed, looking over at the two doors across from the kitchen.

“I'll call Impa,” Zelda continued, with a more businesslike tone. Link remembered that Zelda's longtime mother figure had promised to help them move in. “And Midna said she'd come, but only if we had food, which we don't right this second, so…”

As Zelda kept talking, Link’s thoughts drifted back to the dream. That feeling of unbridled joy that he'd gotten, racing through the clouds… it was the same feeling he had when he and Zelda stepped into the apartment.

And the same feeling when he thought about the rings he'd been looking at.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna continue this one later! :)


End file.
